Nicolás Archer
Apperance Nico has messy pink hair and a rosy-pale skin tone. The roots of his hair are brown because he dyed his hair pink not too long ago. His eyebrows are not dyed and they're his natural hair color, brown. He has green eyes and often times just has a resting bitch face. He stands at 6'1 and wears a thin black and neon green striped hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath with a silhouette of a person on it. He wears black ripped jeans and black running shoes with the Mercedes logo on both sides of his shoes representing his support of the company who manufactured his car he uses for speed racing. Personality Nico isn't a very talkative individual. He's not the type of person to approach others, often times minding his own business doing whatever. He spends a majority of his time thinking and mostly hanging out alone in whatever area he favors most. He doesn't seem to be bothered by death too much and isnt the kind of person to fight back if someone tried to kill him. Nico doesn't like to brag about how much money he makes or how tall he is, he doesn't often point out his flaws unless someone brings up a certain topic like swimming (Nico cant swim for shit). Despite being quiet and not minding death itself, Nico is still socially intuitive and careful with whatever he's doing. He can also play the guitar. Unused execution Nico finds himself strapped to the passenger seat of what looks to be his own car from back home. Monokuma sits himself down in the driver's seat and hits the gas and sends the car speeding at 180m/ph before stopping repeatedly and slamming Nico’s head into the dashboard various times. Bruised and bloody, Nico manages to keep a straight face before Monokuma makes a sharp turn and crashed into what seems to be a building. Nico goes flying out of the car and into a pile of rubble where his leg was impaled with a piece of metal rebar and a part of his bone is sticking out of his leg as blood rushes onto the ground. Monokuma picks him up, ripping the rebar out of his leg and throwing him back in the passenger seat. “Don’t worry! The ride isn’t over yet!” He grabs 4 pieces of metal rebar and sticks 2 through each of Nico’s legs, pinning his legs to the seat and 2 through each of his shoulders, pinning his back to the seat. Monokuma puts the car in reverse and backs it out of the building as Nico begins hallucinating, seeing his father, mother, and sister all fade away as he sits, pinned to this car seat, bleeding all over the place. Monokuma begins to speed towards a wall, at 250m/ph and he makes impact as the car folds itself and the force rips Nico out of the chair, throwing him into the wall and causing his body to fold completely into nothing but a pile of blood, flesh, and damaged organs. “That sure was a fast and furious of a time!” ba dum tss